


A BREAK

by BellaGracie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bartender Haymitch, Dystopia, Escort Service, F/M, Multi, Prim is Katniss's Daughter, Science Fiction, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/pseuds/BellaGracie
Summary: Peeta has just delivered a stash of bodies to the Compost Factory and needs to take a break before heading back to his Space Station for his next job assignment. A work colleague named Finnick suggests he make a quick stop at a place on Io (one of four moons in this universe) called The Institute. He tells Peeta, "You need a break. You won't regret it."





	1. A Recommendation from Finnick

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have gazillion WIPs. I'll write as much as I can of this while the mood is "on."

The blue-haired woman in the terrifyingly high heels checks him in.

"Need a drink?" she asks Peeta, in a sympathetic tone.

"What?" Peeta says, too quickly. His right hand goes to the back of his neck, rubs. "Nah. I'm good." He pauses. "Thank you."

"You think too much," the woman says.

Peeta turns a startled glance on her.

"Don't think too much," the blue-haired woman says. "This is supposed to be pleasurable."

"You know what? I think I WILL have that drink," Peeta says. "What was it you called it -- Ambrosia?"

"We have two kinds," the blue-haired woman says. "Blue Ambrosia or Caramel Ambrosia. What's your preference?"

Peeta has no idea. He's never taken a drink before. But the shipment he's just made -- he swallows. "Caramel," he says.

The woman snaps her fingers, and a glass filled with a light brown liquid appears in her hand.

"What?" Peeta says. "How did you do that?"

The woman smirks. "It's a secret," she says. "Could you wait a few minutes? She has to freshen up."

Peeta swallows. "Sure," he says. "I'm in no hurry."

The woman smiles and disappears. Peeta blinks. How did she do that?

He takes a tentative sip of the Caramel Ambrosia. It's sweet. He likes it. He takes two more sips. Suddenly, he's aware of a new scent in the room. Spicy. He looks towards the door. A woman stands there.

"Wow," Peeta says.

The woman laughs. A rich, throaty laugh. She moves forward. "I take it I meet your -- criteria."

"Umm. Yeah," Peeta says, suddenly shy.

"Why don't we sit down?" the woman says, indicating the couch.

"Sure," Peeta says. He sits down. The woman seats herself beside him. Close, but not too close. He looks at his drink.

"So, Peeta," the woman says. "What do you do?"

"I'm a cargo runner," Peeta says. "I take -- bodies -- to the Compost Factory." The woman's expression doesn't change. "I'm sorry, it's not a sexy line of work."

"Oh? You're my first. Cargo runner, that is," the woman says. She moves a little closer.

Peeta takes another sip of his drink. "Umm. Would you like one?" he asks.

"No, thank you," the woman says. "I don't like to drink before -- you know . . . "

Peeta doesn't know what else to say. His knee begins to jiggle nervously. The woman reaches over, takes the glass from him, and places it on a low table in front of the couch. "I hope I'm not making you nervous," the woman says.

"No, of course not," Peeta says. "It's just -- you're really pretty."

"Thank you," the woman says, without smiling.

Peeta says, "You know, we don't have to. I mean, we could just talk."

"Talk," the woman repeats. A shadow passes quickly over her face, but it's gone so quickly he can't be sure he hasn't imagined it. "I am here to give you a good night."

Peeta looks gravely at her. "I know. But it's already a good night. Because you're here. And you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And we're talking, and uh -- that's fine. I'm happy with that."

The woman's expression changes again. Her eyes, which Peeta notices are grey, seem to darken. She's studying him, Peeta realizes. "Do you really mean that?" the woman asks.

"I do," Peeta says. "We can just talk, have drinks, chill out. I don't mind."

The woman bends forward and runs two fingers of her right hand lightly over his lips. "Your lips are so soft," she murmurs. She moves her fingers to his cheek. "No," she says. She puts her left hand over his chest. Peeta's heart is hammering. "If it's okay by you," the woman says, "I'd rather do something other than talk."


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this was planned.

Peeta leaves The Institute, feeling more agitated than he had before. He knows he won't be able to sleep.

"Comfort!" That's what she said he needed, what she said as she held him, afterwards. He'd quaked against her: skin against skin.

The lights seemed to dim of their own accord. What triggered them? Was there a hidden switch, someone watching them on video (this made him swallow) who knew just when the right time came for the lights to go down? They hadn't gone off completely. There was just enough light.

After, he'd lain, face up, blinking on the bed. Not really sure how they'd gotten there.

She got up, made her way to a curtained alcove. Behind the curtain, he heard water. She came back, a mug of warm tea in her hands. She gave it to him, a tremor passed through him as his fingers brushed hers.

He started wondering about her. Why was she here? Why choose this line of work? She seemed intelligent. She asked him a few questions: What do you do to relax, other than this? Do you have children?

"Children?" he'd sputtered. "You think I'm a family man? Would a family man do THIS?"

She shrank from him, but he'd grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry," he said. His thumb ran soothingly over her hand. "I like to garden," he said.

"You have a garden?" she said, sounding wistful. "How -- ?"

Gardens were a rarity. A privilege. Every scrap of green was a treasure as precious as oxygen.

"I inherited it from my father," Peeta said. "And he from his father. It's been in our family for at least two generations."

"Where is your garden?" the woman asked.

"It's on Earth," he said. "That's where I live."

"Oh," she said. She thought for a moment. "So, the cargo you run -- it makes sense. You deliver to the compost factory. They let you have some, for free?"

"Yes," Peeta said. "It makes some people uncomfortable, thinking of dead bodies in their gardens. Not me. It makes me feel peaceful."

"Describe it for me," she said, stretching her full length out on the bed, one hand supporting her head. She looked so grave. She looked like she had all night. Peeta had only paid for three hours. Dammit! He should have booked the whole night.

"I grow mostly edibles," Peeta said.

"Oh!" the woman said. "You mean like -- salads?"

"Yes," Peeta said.

The woman sighed.

"Haven't you ever -- ?" Peeta began.

She shook her head. "No, never. I don't make enough."

"I'll bring you some!" Peeta said. "Next time."

Then he blushed beet-red. He threw her a quick glance. She was still gazing at him, but there was a twist to her mouth. "You don't have to," she said.

She's probably heard it all before, Peeta thought.

He ran a hand over the curve of her hip and shivered. "No, I will," he said. "I don't make promises I can't keep. I'll bring leafy greens, and beans. I can't wait to see your face when you've tried them . . . "

She didn't ask but he offered anyway: "Next week," he promised.

When she didn't respond, he said: "Oh, you have to check your schedule."

"No," she said, sitting up. "I'll be open next week. Just pick a day. Any day."

He looked carefully at her. She looked young -- younger than she'd appeared when she first entered the room. She was sitting up very straight and looking at him. His heart broke at the thought of her being in this room, waiting.

She was slender, not at all like what he envisioned the women here would look like. Well, he hadn't actually specified in the data intake form, whether he wanted -- breasts. Or -- a big ass. Maybe that's why they'd given her to him. If someone wanted a curvaceous woman, she would never fit the bill. He wondered what she liked to eat, normally. They presumably fed her enough. The Institute had a reputation. Finnick said it had been around for years. They would make sure she ate well. It was to their advantage to keep the workers healthy.


	3. Finnick Asks For an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Finnick.
> 
> The name Katniss gives Peeta is her 'working' name: Kitty.
> 
> Additional Scene: Peeta can't make his next appointment and has a tense conversation with Effie at the very end of the chapter. Effie is upset.
> 
> Also, I just decided Peeta's age: "almost 30." He's having an early mid-life crisis (Turning 30 is a big milestone!), he's always worked hard (since he was 18), and he's never (as far as Finnick knows) dated.

"Hey, Peeta! Hey, Slow down!" Finnick yells.

Peeta grits his teeth. "Not now, Fin! I'm pretty busy," he says.

"You're such a pain," Finnick said. "I just wanted to find out how your appointment went."

Peets stops and turns to look at his friend. "What appointment?"

"You trying to mess with me?" Finnick says, astonished. "I mean the appointment at THE INSTITUTE. Didn't you go last week?"

"Keep your voice down!" Peeta admonishes. "I don't need the whole Fleet knowing."

A slow smile spreads over Finnick's features. "Ah. You DID go. I'm assuming it met with expectations."

"I can't do this now, Fin," Peeta says, turning away.

"Who'd you get?" Finnick continues, increasing his pace to keep up with Peeta. "Did you get Zara? I bet they gave you Zara. They probably figured you as a boobs type."

Peeta stops and heaves a sigh. "No, it wasn't Zara. You don't even know my type. You're ridiculous."

"Let's see," Finnick says. "I bet they gave you Ava. It WAS Ava, wasn't it?"

Peeta's face turns dark. "No, neither of them."

"Shoot! Do they have someone new? I told Effie you were a friend and she said she'd make sure she paired you with someone special. Come on, you have to tell me! Who was it?"

Peeta shakes his head in disgust. "Leave it," he says, resuming his walk.

"You had a good time, though, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Peeta doesn't turn around. He heads to Admin to pick up his assignments for the following day. While waiting for the download to complete, he leans against a wall and closes his eyes. He doesn't know if he can keep his next appointment with Kitty. It's in four days, and he's been so slammed with work . . .

"Man," Finnick says, popping up suddenly next to him. "I figured it out. You got Kitty."

"What?" Peeta says. He straightens and glares at Finnick. "How'd you figure?"

"You probably didn't ask for boobs, or they'd have given you Zara. Ava's pretty stacked, too. There's only one girl there who looks 'regular.' It's got to be Kitty. She's dark, kinda skinny, grey eyes . . . "

Peeta's punch catches Finnick completely off guard. It isn't particularly hard, but Finnick blinks. Once, twice, and his cheek grows red.

"I'm sorry!" Peeta says. "Oh God, I didn't mean it!"

"Stars," Finnick says. He shrugs. "One appointment, and you're a goner."

* * * * *

That night, Peeta sends a message to The Institute: Need to re-schedule.

The screen on his wrist flares, and in the next moment he sees Effie's face, up close. She doesn't look happy.

"You need to re-schedule with Kitty? I had to keep several clients on hold to give you the time you wanted. This can't be repeated."

Peeta says, "Keep that time for me, and I'll pay you as if I was there."

"Out of the question," Effie says crisply. "Well, I never -- !"

"I'll pay you double. I'm sorry, it's work. I -- "

"Good-bye, Mr. Mellark."

The screen turns black.

As he stares at his screen, Finnick's words from last week coil in his thoughts: Soon you'll be 30. Time to live!

Those precise words were what led Peeta to The Institute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story so far! This chapter's pretty short, so I'll try adding to it in bits.


	4. PEETA GETS AN ASSISTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta tries to work off some frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep adding to this latest chapter, little by little.

When Peeta's upset, he goes to the garden. And he's upset now, that's for sure.

He's been trying to schedule another appointment with Kitty, but for some reason Effie keeps putting him off. She tells him Kitty's schedule won't have another opening for at least a month. Peeta knows this is punishment of some sort. He won't cancel again. He won't. He can't.

He drags his hoe along the soil. He's neglected the garden, and the vegetables have wilted. He'd had so much hope. It had taken almost a year of scrimping and saving, but he finally had enough to spend for new irrigation equipment. Then The Institute happened. Suddenly, new irrigation equipment didn't seem as important as paying for another appointment -- even, maybe, a full night -- with Kitty.

In the meantime, he knows Finnick's been going to The Institute, at least once a week. He wants to ask Finnick not to see Kitty, but hasn't had the courage. Finnick's already been teasing him mercilessly. He hopes his friend doesn't see Kitty. If he does, Peeta doesn't want to know. But maybe Finnick's better than some of her other clients. Maybe being with Finnick is something she enjoys . . . He stops what he's doing, forgetting the spade in his hand. His thoughts now are dark as thunder.

"Need some help?" a soft voice inquires, from several feet away.

Peeta's startled out of his mood. A young woman with bright, red hair is standing before him. She looks nervous. She indicates his spade, which lies on the ground.

"Do you need some help with -- with your garden?" the young woman asks.

"Umm -- " Peeta's about to say no, then stops. The woman looks like she's about to bolt.

"I'm sorry," the young woman says. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought -- never mind, it's silly. Have a good day!" She gives Peeta a small, tremulous wave and begins to turn away.

"Wait!" Peeta says. "I do need help. How much time have you got?"

The woman turns to face him fully, and smiles. "I got lots of time. I've just been released from -- from the hospital. I used to be in Mail, but I found my job's been taken by someone else. So I have lots of time."

"They can't take your job from you. It's against the Rules," Peeta says.

"I know. But, well. I didn't get very good evals. I made a lot of mistakes."

Peeta is silent, waiting for the young woman to continue.

"I'm terrible at sorting. People would call to complain. It was always my fault. I can't seem to concentrate . . . "

"Yeah? Well, that wouldn't be a problem here, I'm sure. How much did they pay you?"

"Oh, I don't care about pay," the young woman says. "I'm just looking for something to do, you know. Trying to keep busy. I live with my parents, so I don't pay rent. I just need to get out of the unit once in a while . . . "

"Yeah," Peeta says. "I know how that goes." He does know. After his dad died, two years ago, his mom has been seriously mean. Peeta's the youngest of three sons, and the only one not yet married. His mother keeps harping on it; he doesn't know how much longer he can keep living with her. But it'll be a while before a new unit opens up. Like, maybe, years.

"I'll pay," Peeta says. "But not much. Have you gardened before?"

The young woman shakes her head.

"Well, it's not that hard," Peeta says. "And you look like a natural."

The young woman smiles.

Peeta extends a hand. "I'm Peeta, by the way."

After a moment of hesitation, the young woman takes his hand. "Annie," she says.

"When can you start?" Peeta asks.

"Right now?" Without waiting for Peeta to answer, Annie bends down and picks up the spade. She jabs at the soil. It barely makes a dent.

Peeta watches her try a few more times. Then he reaches down. "Here, let me," he says, gently. He takes the spade from her hand.

Annie bites her lip. "I can do this. I really can."

"I know you can," Peeta says.

Annie watches him silently for a few moments. Then she says, in a low voice, "You didn't ask."

"What?" Peeta says, not looking at her.

"What I was in the hospital for. Most people ask."

"Not important. I know everything I need to know."

"But you're -- you're my boss. Shouldn't you know -- "

"I know you like gardens. Don't you?"

"Not sure. Thank you for not laughing at me."

"You like gardens. I'd never laugh at someone who likes gardens."

*     *     *     *

He made Annie take a small payment, and she promised she'd be back the next day. When he's sure he's alone, he looks over his remaining coin and swallows thickly in distress. He's not even close to what he hoped to have saved by now. The Institute's expensive -- that ensures their clientele consist only of "the best."

Peeta clenches his fist, thinking of the men who waited with him in the Lounge that day. He'd been curious about them, sure. He'd made note of their clothes, their manners. Some of them glanced over at him and seemed to be checking _him_ out. He'd turned away, flushed. _What did Finnick get me into_ , he'd thought. But of course, that was _before_ he'd met Kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this chapter through very carefully. I just realized that if Peeta's going to be paying Annie (as he will), it's going to take him even longer to save up for his next appointment with Kitty. 
> 
> But it's also very "in character" for Peeta to impulsively offer to give Annie a small job. And things will get interesting when Annie meets Finnick.


	5. KATNISS/ KITTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Katniss point of view chapter. Very angst-y!
> 
> Introducing Katniss's home planet of Vella, Katniss's three-year-old daughter, Prim, and Prim's biological father, Gale.
> 
> I changed the rating to Mature.
> 
> This may be the darkest chapter yet, sorry. It's about Katniss on the job. Everything's implied, but still.

"Kitty!" Effie says sharply.

Katniss turns. Was she in that place again? That place in her head?

"What?" she says. "I was just -- resting."

"You had that look on your face," Effie says.

"What look?"

"That angry look. What did we talk about before? Customers don't like it."

Katniss takes a deep breath and stands. "I'm sorry," she says.

"Are you ready?" Effie asks.

"I am," Katniss says. What's the point, Katniss thinks. Of getting dressed? I'm probably going to be out of this dress in less than 10 minutes.

"You know it's not going to be forever, dear," Effie says, in a softer tone. "Maybe in a year or two, you can send for your daughter."

Katniss's gut tightens. She lets out a harsh laugh. "And do what? All I know how to do is -- have sex." She takes a deep breath and clenches her fists. No, no, no. She will not cry.

"Kitty, no!" Effie bursts out, horrified. She rushes to Katniss and strokes her shoulder. "No! Don't sound like that."

"Like what? What do I sound like?" Katniss sneers.

"Like someone who's given up hope," Effie murmurs. "Look at me, I pulled myself up. And I didn't need anyone to help me. You remind me so much of myself when I was young. You've got steel, girl. You'll make it."

Katniss trembles. She knows who she has to service tonight. It's that man and his friend, the one with the greased hair and the oily fingers. Evenings with them always start the same way: she plays the piano (a real one; it probably should be in a museum) and sings. The men gaze at her with glittering eyes. She knows they don't care about her singing. But it's her way of soothing herself. It is, in fact, the best part of her day. When she stands, the scene shifts. She doesn't know how Effie manages it, but there's a quick dissolve and she and the men are in a different landscape. Depending on their mood, it could be a beach, or a forest, or those -- those -- what they call temples. Sometimes, if the men are being particularly repulsive, they'll request a public setting, like a marketplace. Voices, people, all around. Pressing in.

She knows she should be grateful. In the weeks since she met Peeta, she hasn't had that many customers. She spends her free time in the dome room, the one that's all glass. She looks out at the strange, cratered landscape of Io. She misses her home planet. She misses her daughter, Prim, who's only three. How long has she been doing this?

*     *     *     *

Katniss Everdeen had grown up on the smallest planet in the system: Vella. It was hardly any bigger than one of the Earth's four moons. But, a hundred years ago, some enterprising Earthling had paid a visit and found that Vella was rich in that most priceless metal: uranium. Ever since that discovery, Vella had been polluted by Earthlings, bent on extracting every last ounce of the heavy metal for the energy reactors that ran night and day.

With these scavengers came other riff-raff, and soon Vella's tiny population was introduced to the value of coin. With coin, one could entertain the most outlandish indulgences -- and the people of Vella, so isolated for so long, were no match for these new, strong temptations. It wasn't long before they were selling, not just territory, but themselves. The women of Vella, in particular, proved to be especially popular with off-planet strangers for their tawny, sun-touched skin, their rich black hair, their supple arms and legs, their strength, their child-bearing capabilities, and their intelligence.

Soon, the women were being taken off-planet. And they rarely, if ever, returned.

Katniss was 16 when she met the Earthling, Gale. He was tall and handsome, and he could have had any number of Vellan women available to him for the taking. But he'd been after Katniss from the start.

What was it about her that so attracted him? Was it the fact that she was more aloof than the other women, more watchful, more distrustful?

In the end, it had all turned out so badly. He'd left her, of course. She'd gone to him, tearful, telling him that she was pregnant. Three days after Katniss told Gale she was going to have his child, he shipped out of Vella, never to return.

Katniss's true shame, however, happened after she told her mother.

After the birth of Prim, it wasn't difficult for Effie, a sympathetic Earthling woman, to come sniff Katniss out. Effie had seen men like Gale all too often, had seen the chaos they frequently left in their wake. She approached Katniss, who was deep in the grip of post-partum depression. Katniss's mother refused to look at her or have anything to do with the newborn Prim. When Effie made Katniss an offer, it was one that Katniss didn't think she could refuse.

It tore Katniss in two to leave Prim, but Effie said there was no room for a baby at The Institute. So Katniss had left her daughter in the care of Johanna, her best friend. Johanna had hated Gale from the start, but after berating Katniss for her poor judgment, she remained loyal. She accepted the responsibility of taking care of Prim. "Just for a little while," Katniss told Johanna. "Suuuure," Johanna said. "Brainless."

*.    *.    *.    *

"Who was that man, Kitty?" Effie asks one day.

"Which man?"

"The blonde, with the blue eyes. The Earthling cargo runner."

"Oh." Katniss doesn't want to talk about him.

"Who was he?"

"A cargo runner."

"I know, but who _was_ he?"

"Why?"

"He's been messaging me. Every day. Trying to schedule an appointment."

"He was supposed to come -- "

"I know. He canceled. Four days before. I told him it just isn't done that way."

After a while, Effie gives up and leaves. She can tell that Katniss is holding something back, and she may not like it, but there isn't, Katniss knows, anything Effie can do about it.

Can't stop him, Katniss thinks. He'll be back. He promised.

Katniss wanders to a screen, punches in some numbers on the pad just beneath. The screen lights up instantly. She's looking at a familiar room. There's a dark-haired woman on a couch, a dark-haired toddler on her lap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effie has her suspicions about Peeta!


	6. JOHANNA AND PRIM

"Johanna," Katniss says in greeting.

The dark-haired woman balancing the girl on her lap gently guides the child's face towards the screen. "Primmie, look! Look! Who's that? Wave! Say, Hello Mommy!"

The little girl turns her head obediently. Katniss's heart almost stops. The girl's eyes are dazzling. Katniss's hands rise automatically towards the screen; she would reach through it if she could.

"Pweetee pweetee!" Prim says, clapping her hands.

"Yes, Mama's very pretty!" Johanna encourages.

The child starts trying to clamber off Johanna's lap, but Johanna keeps a firm hold on her. Katniss watches with blurred eyes.

"Thank you so much, Jo," Katniss says.

"Pfffft!" Johanna says. "It's nothing. I didn't have anything better to do for the next year." She gives Katniss the once-over. "Not working tonight?"

"I am," Katniss sighs. "But not for a couple of hours."

"Oh," Johanna says. "That's good." After a moment, she says, "What's going on? You look -- tired."

"I'm always tired," Katniss says.

"But you have dark circles under your eyes," Johanna says. "What's the matter? Not sleeping?"

"Ha!" Katniss says, bitterly. "Does anyone sleep -- in my line of work?"

"Oh, come on!" Johanna says. "Effie's not that bad. You said she never forces you to have more than one appointment a night."

"That's true," Katniss says. "Still." Her eyes roam hungrily over Prim's body. Her daughter looks like an exact copy of her mother -- from the grey eyes, to the stubborn set of her mouth.

"Looks like she's outgrown the last set of clothes I sent," Katniss says.

"Has she?" Johanna says, surprised. She looks at Prim. "I think you're right."

"I'll send you more," Katniss says.

Suddenly, she hears her name: "Kitty!"

Katniss startles. She makes a move to end the transmission, but she isn't quick enough. Effie appears behind her and nods coolly to Johanna. "Good evening, Miss Mason," Effie says.

Johanna gives a little nod of acknowledgment, but stays silent.

"Oh! How lovely she is!" Effie says, approaching the screen. "Those eyes! Exactly like her mother's!"

"Sorry, it's her bedtime. Gotta go!" Johanna chirps, suddenly getting up from the couch, a squirming Prim held firmly in her arms. Effie looks offended but bites back a possibly angry retort. "Very well," she says. "Good-bye, Miss Mason. Good-bye, Prim."

She turns to face Katniss. "You must get ready," she says.

"I thought you said it wasn't until -- until 10," Katniss says. She scowls.

"Dear, it's that young man. That Earthling cargo runner. I simply could not put him off. I'm sorry."

Katniss stares.

"I decided to squeeze him in. The poor man, he seemed quite desperate. I looked up his family history. Apparently, the Mellarks are quite an old Earth dynasty. I wish I'd known sooner. He looked so, so -- nondescript. I would never have thought he was from THOSE Mellarks!" Effie laughs coyly. "In fact, he's here right now! Don't worry, I'll keep him entertained while you get ready. Do use that expensive perfume, the one I brought from Centrum. I think he'll like that. And if you like, I'll even tell him about your singing skills. You can play and sing for him in the Lounge."

Katniss nods. Effie's almost to the door when she stops and turns. "Take your time, my dear," Effie says. "I do want him to be impressed. Not that I didn't think he was, the first time. But we must always keep customers wanting more!"

When Effie leaves, Katniss clutches her stomach. She's suddenly nervous. She hasn't felt this way about a client since -- well, since her first six months on the job.

She can remember every detail of the three hours she spent with him, almost two months ago. His smell: clean, sharp, and somehow comforting. His eyes, bluer than the bluest sky. His hands, which were large and capable and so gentle. There was also -- Katniss closes her eyes -- the jut of his slim hips, the blonde scruff that led from his navel to farther down, his muscular thighs. The way he'd almost refused her (He was kind!), the hunger in her that refused to accept this kindness. She shakes her head: she can't allow this one client to dominate her thoughts, as he's done these past two months. She was in agony, waiting for his return . . .


	7. THE SECOND APPOINTMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter with no clue! It was hard but I made myself post it, even though I wasn't 100% satisfied with it. After the initial post, I thought of other things to add. So the chapter's a bit longer than when it first posted.
> 
> The "coming together" scene at the end, I wanted to make it clear that Katniss is not hesitant with Peeta, that she wants this as much as he does.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I do plan to continue this story for as long as I can keep up my readers' interest!

Effie takes Peeta into -- well, into the room. The same room where he and Kitty . . . he swallows. His heart hammers again.

The lighting is low. Peeta sits on the nearest available couch. He expects Effie to leave, but she doesn't. Instead, she takes a high-backed chair directly across from him. "Well, Mr. Mellark," she says, her voice sugary-sweet. "It pleases me that you have formed such an attachment to one of my girls. And after such short acquaintance, too."

Peeta shifts uneasily in his seat.

"Your friend, Mr. Odair," Effie began, "is one of our most loyal customers. You work together? For the Fleet?"

"Finnick is senior to me, I'm just a cargo runner," he says. "He mentored me when I was hired, a few years ago."

"Ah, Mr. Odair. Such a handsome young man. All my girls are in love with him. All, except Kitty." Effie does not miss the slightest change in Peeta's expression. An expression almost of -- relief? "Yes, my dear Kitty has never been with him. I gave him an appointment with her a few weeks ago, but he refused. Well. Dear Kitty's talents are not immediately apparent. She is, however, one of my most skilled."

Peeta blushes to the roots of his hair, but chooses to say nothing.

Effie looks down at her hands, as if inspecting the gloss she's painted her nails with. Stripes, Peeta notes now. Her nails are painted in purple and orange stripes. He finds them garish and off-putting.

Effie clears her throat. Has Peeta imagined it, or did he hear the slightest rustle by the door? Effie tilts her head.

"I wonder what is keeping her," Effie says with an exasperated sigh. "Let me go fetch her."

"Please don't," Peeta says. "I -- I don't mind waiting." Effie raises an eyebrow and Peeta grabs at the first thing that comes to mind -- a lie: "I am enjoying our conversation."

At this, a strange look comes over Effie's face. When she finally speaks, she says, lightly, "Oh, Mr. Mellark, please do not think you have to lie for the sake of my feelings! I am sure you would much rather be talking to -- _her_. She is usually very prompt. I can't think what -- "

Kitty enters the room.

Peeta's eyes meet hers, and he visibly shivers. He feels he is floating -- everything else recedes to the edges of the room. He doesn't know how he comes to be standing directly in front of her. A gravity pull, he thinks. He's in orbit, and she's one of those stable things, suns. "There you are, my dear," Effie says. She pats Kitty's shoulder. It is a gesture almost motherly. "Mr. Mellark was growing impatient."

Kitty has dressed simply, in a sheer silk robe. Her long, dark hair is hanging loose. She smells of expensive perfume. She dips her head apologetically.

Peeta almost sighs as he takes her hands.

"I shall give you an extra 20 minutes, Mr. Mellark. "For your patience."

Neither of them acknowledges her. Effie thinks, as she leaves the two, that if she was younger, and less cynical, she might believe the two had fallen in love.

The first thing he says when he's sure they're alone is, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she says. She isn't used to men apologizing to her. In fact, she doesn't think it's ever happened to her before.

She looks at his eyes, looking so earnestly down at her. She wants to tell him that she learned long ago not to believe in happy endings. That she tries not to think in terms of What If? That she'll be content with whatever he chooses to give her.

There's a hunger inside her that grows and grows as they kiss and touch and grab and fondle. She doesn't think about playing the game of seduction with him, just reaches for the hem of her robe and pulls it impatiently over her head.

*     *     *     *

When Peeta's time is up, Effie waits impatiently in the Lounge. Kitty's next appointment is due in half an hour. That is hardly time enough for Kitty to wash up, but Effie had given her word and part of being a good businesswoman is never going back on her word.

Five minutes pass, then 10. Effie's blood rises. She goes to the room and flings open the door with a scolding on her lips but is shocked into silence. Kitty and Peeta are asleep. Kitty rests in Peeta's arms, and the tangled bedsheets are on the floor. The man -- Mellark -- is quite beautiful, she thinks, as she looks down on his sleeping form. Effie's eyes wander over to Kitty and she is startled to see that Kitty's eyes are open. "Get up," Effie hisses. Kitty rises silently -- Peeta seems dead to the world -- and walks silently to the door.

Katniss is about to walk out the door when she hears Effie say, "Oh, dear heart. Wait."

Katniss turns. Effie is still by the bed, looking down at Peeta. "Wait," she repeats. She glances at Katniss. "I am afraid, Kitty. I am afraid for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, but decided to push through anyway. Hope it's not too bad. I realize I haven't explained how Peeta managed to find enough coin for the 2nd appointment. Might need a flashback! Hope the Everlark doesn't feel too forced.


	8. EFFIE

Katniss stands mutely by the door. She feels a trill of nervousness, for she, too, is aware of the time. She has another appointment, she needs to wash up -- oh, but it is hard. Peeta naked on the bed, Effie looking down at him. What is she thinking?

"I too worked, as you are working now," Effie says. "I -- I had a child." She turns and looks at Katniss. "Unlike you, I gave her up. Yes, she was a girl." Seeing the stricken look on Katniss's face, she says, "What was I thinking? Well, it is too late now. Run along!"

Katniss pads quickly down the corridor, her head spinning. She tries not to think of the next client. A special client. She's had him more than a few times, but she despises him. Even more so now.

But what Effie had just shared with her: Effie, too, had been a mother! How, how had she been able to give up her child?

The clothes her next client requests that she wear are already laid out for her in the vast bathroom. Shivering, Katniss slips into the tub, grieving that she must wash away Peeta's scent from her skin. What shall I do, she thinks. I hate this client! She almost wrings her hands.

She glances over the clothes she is to wear: all complicated straps -- she hopes Effie is making excuses for her, it will be hard to put on everything.

Suddenly, Effie is there. "My dear," she says, still in that strange tone. "I don't think -- I don't think it would be a pleasurable experience for the client if you were to be with him this evening."

Katniss freezes.

"Oh, don't worry, it is not your fault. I cannot think why I allowed Mr. Mellark an appointment, it has completely ruined you."

"I -- I can still -- " Katniss begins.

"You are so brave, my dear Kitty!" Effie says. She gestures for Katniss to emerge from the tub. "Don't worry. I will deal with the client."

Katniss begins trembling. "But he, he -- " She worries now, for Effie. The client comes once a month, from the Outer Galaxy. It is a long journey for him; he never books Katniss for less than half a night. How will Effie appease him? She does not want violence inflicted on Effie, and she knows the man's brute strength.

But -- she cannot imagine giving herself to him. Not after Peeta. Effie has saved her. She wants to collapse in amazement. Her knees are trembling.

"He is here!" Katniss whispers. "How will you -- ?"

"Stay here and get dressed," Effie says, a new resolve in her manner. "Don't come out until you hear me call you."

"And -- Peeta?" Katniss asks.

"Oh!" Effie says, as if only now remembering that he is still in the bedroom, sunk in a deep sleep. "Don't worry about him. From the way he sleeps, nothing will wake him. Not for a while." Effie shakes her head ruefully. "What a night," she says.

*.    *.    *.    *

Peeta awakens alone, in a darkened room. At first, his hands search across the sheet and then he sits up with a gasp. "Kitty!" he cries. His hands curl involuntarily, wanting her. Needing her.

He raises his head and looks around the room. It is hard to make out much, in the dim light. But he knows with certainty that he is alone. His stomach drops. Her scent is still in the room: the expensive perfume she wore (he'd like to think specially for him) mixed in with the earthy scent of her skin.

His next thought is an unpleasant one. He forces himself out of the bed and starts to grope around on the floor for his clothes. There must be a sensor somewhere, because as soon as he starts moving around, the lights grow brighter.

For the first time, Peeta observes that the room's walls are purple, and that the couches are upholstered in orange fabric.

Like that strange woman's nails, Peeta thinks.

 


	9. CATO FIREBREATHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Kitty's customer Cato. I just had to.

"You talk a lot, don't you?" the customer says, sneering.

"Do I?" Effie says. "I thought I was explaining options."

The customer, Cato Firebreather, is silent a few moments, thinking. Effie sits very still in her favorite high-backed chair, facing Firebreather, who paces. She worries he won't accept her offer. Abruptly, his knee jostles the small table next to Effie. It is a small table, glass, with a few crystal decanters holding a collection of expensive liquor. One falls to the carpet. Effie is relieved to see it does not shatter.

"I know you're just explaining, do you think I'm an idiot? I still think you talk a lot."

She has broken her own rule, Effie knows. Never get attached. Never.

For the past 15 minutes, she has tried to convey to Mr. Cato Firebreather that she has eight girls available, that he can have as many as three this time. Effie knows she is standing on slippery ground. It might even mean the end of her business, who knows? She continues to smile at the large, blonde man.

"Enobaria is wonderful," Effie says. "I believe you've never tried her before? And because you are such a valued customer, we will charge half our usual rate. She works well with Ava, if that is what you had in mind."

"You still haven't told me why Kitty is unavailable," Cato says.

"Haven't I? Well, she is pregnant. Five months along. She hid it well. I only discovered her condition this morning."

"So what? I think I'll enjoy having sex with a pregnant woman."

"Hmmm," Effie says. Her hands curl into fists. She hasn't anticipated the extent of his repulsiveness. She knows Kitty hates him. Every time Kitty was with him, she was a mess afterwards: lips torn and angry red welts on her flanks. Sometimes, even, patches of hair torn from her scalp. Effie would soothe Kitty by saying, "You will get used to him. Eventually."

"Perhaps I should leave you while you think it over. We have a full bar. Drinks are on me. Please, help yourself."

Firebreather's face is still dark with anger. "Send Enobaria. Now."

"Of course!" Effie chirps.

"And I want the beach sim. With rocks."

"Rocks?" Effie says, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I want a rocky beach, with caves. Deep, dark caves."

"Oh," Effie says. "I don't think we have any beach sims with caves. We have coves and inlets and sandbars. But not caves. I can offer you a yacht."

"You have a yacht?"

"Yes, several. Caledonian Sky is the smallest, I presume you would want something substantial? Deep and Deeper might fit the bill."

"I want a boy, too," Firebreather says.

"A -- boy?" Effie asks. "Which boy?"

This man is full of surprises, Effie thinks. She does have boys, though she cannot offer as wide a selection.

"I want a blonde. Like me. Wide shoulders and strong arms. Got any like that?"

"Oh, of course," Effie smiles. "I have a boy who I think fits the bill. Would you like to sit at the bar and wait for them?"

"One more thing," Firebreather says. " _Ceviche_ better be on the menu. And cold beer."

"Your wish is my command," Effie says. "We have Asteroid, Ionian, Kasserian . . . "

"You have Kasserian?" Firebreather says, clearly impressed.

"Of course! I'll throw in a case."

Once she has escorted Cato Firebreather to the bar, Effie takes her leave. "You ever do any of the customers yourself?" Firebreather says to her retreating back. For a moment, Effie wobbles on her impossibly high heels. She thinks, wistfully, If only I were braver!

Her second thought: I hope Kitty is worth it.

She has to answer him. She takes a deep breath and turns.

"I am the mistress of this establishment, Mr. Firebreather. I never do my customers. It is a rule I don't intend to break, even for you."

She doesn't wait for him to respond.


	10. A KIND OF PROPOSAL

"Hey, what happened?" Peeta asks.

Katniss has re-entered the room. With her face now scrubbed clean of all make-up, she looks -- different. Prettier, if that's even possible, Peeta thinks.

Katniss doesn't respond, only walks up to where he sits on the couch. Peeta's slipped on his trousers and is about to start on his boots. His chest is still bare, his hair a mess.

His thoughts, before Katniss returned, had turned very dark. He was already thinking of the next time. Finnick had loaned him the coin to make this appointment possible. But he couldn't keep borrowing from Finnick. He had to find a way to make more. The cargo runner job had been a temporary thing that had turned into three years. Now was the time to look around for something better. Finnick had always told him he was over-qualified. Might there be another position in the Fleet he could apply for?

Peeta was beyond relieved to see Kitty. And, like this. Unadorned. With a new expression on her face. She looked almost -- happy.

He assumed, when he'd woken up alone, that she had another appointment. This thought roiled in his chest. How long had she been working at The Institute? How much longer could he keep seeing her like this?

Katniss sits beside him and takes one of his hands between her two small ones. He closes his eyes, relishing the warmth of her presence. She raises a hand and gently strokes his cheek.

"I thought -- " he begins, opening his eyes and looking deep into hers.

"You thought wrong," Katniss says. "Come back to bed?"

"Where'd you go?" Peeta asks. "When I didn't see you, I -- "

Katniss cuts him off. "It's all right," she says. "Effie switched me out."

Peeta heaves a sigh of relief. Then he begins, "Kitty, I'd like to make -- seeing you -- a regular thing. I mean, if that's all right. I know it's a lot of money, but I'll find a way. I've been thinking -- "

He stops. Katniss's eyes are filling up with tears. "No, no," he says softly, wiping her cheeks with his hands. "I don't want to make you sad. But I think, eventually, I would like to take you out of this life. I'll do everything, anything in my power to make that happen. It might not happen right away, but I do want to try."

Katniss turns her face away, overwhelmed. She can't speak, her heart is too full.

After a few moments, Peeta resumes, "Maybe I'm being presumptuous, assuming I know what's best for you. And maybe you don't care for me as much as I care for you . . . "

Katniss looks at Peeta. Her eyes linger on his face. Then, because his expression is something she hasn't seen before, not once in her whole young life, she lowers her head and presses against his chest. Peeta's strong arms come around her. She doesn't know what to say. She thinks she might be dreaming. "Thank the stars," she finally manages.

"What?" Peeta says, with a bemused chuckle.

"I'd go with you anywhere, Peeta Mellark," Katniss says. "Anywhere in the twelve galaxies. Even into the wormhole if that's what you wanted."

At these words, Peeta is overcome. He chooses not to speak. Instead, he lowers his mouth to cover hers.


	11. A SERIOUS CONVERSATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter I'm posting today. I'm inspired! 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone for reading, and especially to those who've taken the time to comment. I wouldn't have been able to move this story along without your feedback and support.

Katniss has been emptied out, and filled up again. Over and over, until her limbs feel boneless. The room is warm from the energy of their lovemaking. Peeta's skin feels like it's on fire. After, he holds her slick, loved body tenderly against his own, dreading the moment when Effie or someone who works for her comes to break them out of their fever-dream.

"So, I have to ask you," Peeta says, pressing a kiss against Katniss's forehead and brushing the tendrils of hair off her face, "Why the purple and orange love?"

Katniss laughs.

"I mean -- the walls, the furniture, even her NAILS -- "

"I don't know," Katniss admits. "I guess I never thought about it much. It's just -- HER. It's hard to explain what makes her tick, or how she thinks. She's been kind to me, though."

Peeta doesn't say anything, just keeps stroking Katniss's hair.

He wonders: Doesn't she have family? Doesn't anyone care enough to tell her there are better ways to live her life? This life is so, so -- _despairing_ is the only word that comes to his mind.

She is perfect: her body, her skin, her gestures, her passion. Did no one love her enough to say, You don't deserve this, you are worth so much more? But he hesitates to ask. It's not his place. Or is it?

"Kitty," he starts.

"Call me by my real name: it's Katniss."

"Katniss? That's unusual," he says.

"I was named by my father," Katniss says quietly. "He said a plant used to grow on our planet. It became extinct. I never saw one, but he said it had a very pretty white flower."

Peeta smiles. "It suits you," he mumbles into her hair, "to be named after a flower."

She says nothing. She's thinking, now, of her father. How many years has it been since he passed away? Too long. Her mother was never the same after. When she feels herself getting sad, she starts to hum, softly.

"What's that song?" Peeta asks.

"It's nothing, just a song my -- mother -- used to sing to me, when I was small."

"Oh," Peeta says. He wants to ask her more: Is her mother still alive? Where is she? Does she know her daughter is doing this?

Katniss raises her head to look at him. "I know what you're thinking. She doesn't care."

"Of course she does," Peeta says. "You're her daughter." Katniss lowers her head. "Does she even know where you are?"

"No," Katniss whispers.

Peeta is quiet.

"How long," Katniss asks, "do you think I've been working at The Institute?"

It's a fair question. Peeta's asked himself that, many times. "I don't know," he says. He shifts uneasily. "Not too long."

"Two years," Katniss says.

Peeta freezes. Katniss freezes, too. She can't believe she said it aloud. It makes her feel terrible. She starts to push herself off Peeta but he keeps his arms firmly around her. "Don't run away," he whispers. "I've got you. I'm not going to let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter tomorrow. While the going's good!
> 
> P.S. Reduced the # of years Katniss has worked at The Institute from 3 years to 2, to be more in line with Prim's age in the scene where she and Johanna are chatting with Katniss.


	12. A SPRIG OF ROSEMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little, Peeta and Katniss will get there. 
> 
> Peeta tells Katniss more about his garden.
> 
> BONUS: Some fluff at the end. There'll be more like that.

Peeta leaves Katniss with a few mementos from his Earth garden: The one she likes best (its smell is heavenly) is a sprig of rosemary, which she keeps in a sealed bag in her private quarters.

"It needs sun to grow," Peeta tells her. "There's a lot of it in my garden. When it blooms, the flowers are violet. Well, more blue."

"Like your eyes," Katniss says.

Peeta blushes.

"Give it," Katniss says, putting out her hand.

*.    *.    *.    *

Effie comes along. "A present for you, Kitty," she says, handing Katniss a box.

Katniss opens the box. Oh. A pair of gold hoop earrings.

"Make sure you wear them tonight," Effie says with a wink.

To love is to risk, Katniss thinks. She's done mad things for love. Here's yet another mad thing: carrying that sprig of rosemary in that little pouch hidden in her clothing. The previous client had requested cold, a sled, bear fur. All the while, the sprig of rosemary lay unnoticed, hidden just on the tip of one of Katniss's cashmere gloves. The client had started to remove them, but Katniss said no. "My hands turn blue," she said. "They won't be good for anything."

Katniss thinks of all the time she's wasted. Peeta thinks of all the time he's wasted, too. In his head, he brings Katniss to Earth, and they have children.

Katniss remembers herself, 16, young and lovely, ready for anything, ready for love. Yes, she did board that train. Yes, she did fall for Gale.

When Peeta comes for his third appointment, Katniss is appalled by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Is it wrong," Peeta tells her, "to want everything from life? I want you to be my woman and mine alone. I hate the thought of you with other men."

To distract him, she asks him about his life, where he goes, where his assignments are. Most interesting to her are his descriptions of his garden -- all the green, growing things there.

"I have an assistant now," he tells her. "Her name is Annie."

Annie in the green, green garden. While Katniss herself is stuck in the grime. She thinks she hates Annie. In her head, Annie is a whore (the irony of this is lost on her)

"How much do you pay her?" Katniss asks.

Peeta's face falls. "Not very much. I need to save for, for you . . . "

What would it be like, Katniss thinks, to wake up on Earth? To be in Peeta's home?

"I don't live alone," Peeta tells her. "My mother . . . "

His voice drops. Katniss immediately knows. Peeta's mother is not nice. Perhaps she can't live with Peeta on Earth.

*     *     *     *

They meet a fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh time. Katniss wonders how Peeta is able to find the  money, but after a while she trusts him enough to stop asking. He would never steal, and that is enough for her.

There is something else Katniss can give him, aside from the pleasure of her body. It is the pleasure of being looked at. It's something she realizes is new for Peeta. When she tells him he is handsome, he shakes his head and rejects the compliment. Why? She is so used to telling ugly men that they are handsome, and they accept her words without question. But Peeta never does. The strange thing is: he IS handsome. The handsomest man she has ever slept with. And it's not just Katniss who thinks so: Effie, and the other girls (who all know by now that Katniss has a regular customer, and who envy her for it) keep saying it.

He arrives in his cargo runner uniform, a grey jumpsuit, a little snug over his shoulders and thighs. The other girls tease Katniss by draping themselves over him in the Lounge, and he blushes and stands and tries to extricate himself. Sometimes, when Katniss arrives, she'll find two or three of the girls hanging on to Peeta. Peeta himself will be  stammering and apologetic. The girls scatter at Katniss's entrance, they know better than to risk Katniss's wrath.

"The way you look at me," Peeta tells her once.

"What about it?" Katniss says, nibbling on his ear.

"It's like -- no one's ever looked at me like that before."

"Really?" Katniss says. "You've never lain with a girl before me?"

She knows his age. He's 10 years older than her. A man like him should have had women fawning all over him, probably from puberty.

"I have, of course I have," Peeta says. "But. Why are we talking about this?"

"Why NOT talk about this?" Katniss murmurs, running her hands over the hard planes of his chest and stomach.

"I'm just an ordinary man, Katniss," Peeta says. "Nothing special."

The way he says her name lights her like a flame.

"You ARE special," Katniss says, one hand snaking between his thighs.

"Have you seen Finnick," Peeta murmurs, his eyes getting that glazed look, the look that tells Katniss he will do anything she desires. He is her prisoner!

"Pfft," Katniss says. "I HAVE seen him, but he's nothing compared to you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the additions. I felt I needed to show how they are when it's just the two of them. The scene became unexpectedly long, lol


	13. MRS. MELLARK SEES A DOCTOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Chaff and Rue and Mrs. Mellark.
> 
> I'm just spinning my wheels, juggling all these balls in the air.
> 
> Setting: Earth, mostly
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and for continuing to read!

Peeta needs to bring his mother to see the doctor. It's her left eye, a milky white cloud has begun growing there.

Dr. Chaff has been his mother's doctor for as far back as Peeta can remember. While Peeta waits with his mother in Dr. Chaff's reception area, the nurse, Rue, makes small talk.

"So, Peeta, how are things?" Rue asks.

"Fine!" Peeta says.

"You've gotten thin. The Fleet must be working you pretty hard," Rue says.

"Have I? Well, you know. Ferrying bodies does keep me busy."

Peeta's mother glares at him, but he is indifferent.

"You look tired," Rue says.

"I am, but --" Peeta says. He's on the point of saying: "I'm getting three days off in two weeks." Then he realizes he doesn't want his mother to know.

"When was your last check-up?" Rue asks.

"Oh, umm -- " Peeta stammers.

"You'll be no good to your mother if you don't take care of yourself, Peeta. Promise you'll have a physical, soon?"

Peeta nods.

Lucky for all who work on the Fleet, and their dependents, medical care is free. Otherwise, Peeta would never see a doctor. He'd bring his mother, but he can't spare the time for himself.

While Dr. Chaff examines Peeta's mother, Peeta sits in the waiting room, his mind wandering back to Katniss. She knows he is doing all he can -- he sees her at least twice a month. More and more bodies, fresh for the Compost Factory. What is he doing? He's already volunteered for extra shifts. Those pay time and a half. When he is not at The Institute, he is working at cargo running. He hardly even has time to drop by his garden, he's glad he has Annie to look after it.

Finally, Dr. Chaff brings his mother out. "Peeta," Dr. Chaff says. "We need to talk about scheduling a surgery. That stuff in her eye needs to come out or she'll go blind."

Surgery! "When?" Peeta asks the doctor.

"Rue can check my schedule," Dr. Chaff says. He turns to his assistant. "Slot her in the first available opening."

"Of course!" Rue says.

Peeta's mother grabs his arm. "I don't want an operation."

Dr. Chaff says, "Mrs. Mellark, if you don't have the operation, you will lose the sight in your left eye."

"I don't care," Mrs. Mellark says. "I'll still have one eye, won't I? I'll do fine."

"But, Mrs. Mellark -- " the doctor says.

"No, doctor. This is my decision," Mrs. Mellark says.

"At least give it some thought," Dr. Chaff says. "You can call me in the morning."

Mrs. Mellark shakes her head. "I'm not changing my mind. I'm an old woman. I don't work, I don't go out much, and I've never been much into reading. I'll be fine. Peeta here will take care of me."

"But he works, Mrs. Mellark," Dr. Chaff says. "He can't be around you all the time."

"Well, we'll just have to figure something out. Good day, Doctor."

*.    *.    *.    *

Katniss is getting ready for a client, her first of the day. Her heart is heavy, but she knows she can't complain: her schedule is half what it used to be, before Peeta. She knows Effie does this for her.

She wonders if she can make a living doing something else. But she has no schooling, she has no trade. Sex is her trade. But she knows she can't do it anymore. For better or for worse, she'll have to take her chances with Peeta. Throw herself on his mercy. Count on his kindness.

He isn't like Gale. She tells herself this, over and over. Not like Gale.

I'll give him a year, Katniss thinks. Either he gets me out of here, or I get out myself. Her hands clench into fists.

"For Prim," she whispers.

Then she thinks of Peeta's kind, blue eyes.

"And for Peeta."

 


	14. SURPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn't sound too forced. Effie ships Everlark!

Katniss yawns, stretches, wraps a robe around herself. She's been so sleepy in the mornings these days. Thankfully, no clients yesterday, and the only one she has today isn't until the afternoon. She tries to remember who it is. Finds she doesn't really care.

Effie comes chirruping into Katniss's room. "I saw you were awake, Kitty! Did you sleep well?"

Katniss nods.

"Well, your young man is coming again today."

Katniss's brow lifts. "Oh? He didn't say anything when I saw him last week."

"I'm finding the more he comes, the more he wants to come. Isn't that precious?"

Katniss scowls, trying to find out if there's subtext in Effie's words. She gets up, slightly happier than when she awoke, just moments ago.

Effie watches her. "It hurts, doesn't it, my dear?" she says softly.

Katniss again tries to read Effie, but the other woman's face is smooth and blank. A small smile plays on her lips.

"What hurts?" Katniss finally asks.

"To be so in love. Love hurts," Effie says.

"It hurts when you're left," Katniss says, thinking of Gale. "It hurts when you're cast aside."

"But your young man won't do that. He's very honest."

Effie watches Katniss for a few moments. Then she clears her throat. "We had a talk."

Katniss stills her movements. What?

"You and -- Peeta?" she asks.

"Yes, Peeta and I," Effie responds cheerfully. "He asked if he could take you -- out."

"Out as in . . . " Katniss asks.

"Out of The Institute. Oh, not out OUT. Just an excursion. A change of scene."

"But Effie -- " Katniss says. "Don't we have sims to -- "

"Pffft!" Effie says. "You know the sims aren't real. Just holograms and tricks."

"The atmosphere, though -- " Katniss says. On Io, there is nothing, only craters and dunes and grey rocks the size of buildings.

"I gave him permission to take you elsewhere. There's a park in the next moon. Quite a nice one, under a geo-dome. You'd like to see it, wouldn't you?"

Katniss doesn't know what to say. "Oh, Effie!" she says. Then, she remembers. "What about, later -- ?

"Ah! The client cancelled. Something came up. Needs to re-schedule."

"And Peeta just happened to call . . . "

"I called him," Effie says. "I thought he should know."

"But he's got work -- "

"My dear Kitty, you think too much! Now, hurry and bathe. He will be here soon."

Effie's almost at the door when Katniss says, "Wait! Effie, why are you doing this for me?"

Effie smiles at Katniss. "It's simple, Kitty. I like you, and I think Peeta's a very fine young man. I've always harbored a secret desire to play matchmaker. But, frankly, the clientele here hasn't been all that -- savory. Not, that is, until your man came along. I know you won't be at The Institute forever, and as a practical matter, you should get used to being out there. You know, try it out."

 


	15. THE WONDER

Katniss sits quietly beside Peeta as he docks his ship on Galatea. It wasn't a very long journey, Katniss wishes it had been longer. Peeta casts her a glance. "Are you all right?" he asks, a look of concern on his face. Katniss feels, suddenly, like her arms and legs have been turned to stone.

_A few hours earlier --_

Katniss had dressed in what she felt was her prettiest. She had worn her highest heels. She had worn long, dangling earrings, dressed up her hair with fancy combs. Peeta had taken one look and said, No. In the next second, he'd looked stricken and came hurriedly up to her.

"Katniss," he said, taking her hand, "You look beautiful, but -- there'll be a lot of walking we have to do. I've been to this place. It's big. Do you want to -- umm -- " he gestured at her feet.

Katniss shut her eyes for a moment! Of course! This was how she dressed when she had an extra-special client, someone Effie wanted her to seduce. Somehow, Peeta knew that.

"You look beautiful, though," Peeta said. "We could just stay here, if you'd be more comfortable . . . "

"No!" Katniss cried. The loudness of her voice startled both of them. "I'm going to change. I'll just be a few minutes."

She slipped off the heels; she could get to her room faster without them. As she hurried to her room, she passed the bar. The bartender, a gruff old man named Haymitch, gave her a knowing wink. Katniss blushed and continued walking.

When she returned to the Lounge, she was wearing plain black pants, the only flats she owned, and a loose, green sweater.

"Better?" she asked Peeta.

Peeta stood dazed, blinking.

"Say something," Katniss pleaded.

Peeta walked up to her and embraced her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear. His breath sent shivers -- no, shock waves -- through her. "I am so happy you're spending the day with me."

"I'm happy, too," Katniss whispered. "Let's get going."

Peeta pulled back and gave her a big smile. "Shall we?" he asked, extending his hand. Katniss slipped her own small one into his.

"Run along, dears," Effie said. Both Peeta and Katniss were startled. How long had she been in the room? "And take your time. I don't expect you back till late."

Katniss turned to Effie, eyes beaming with gratitude. "Thank you, Effie," she said.

"Pffft!" Effie said briskly. "Get going."

"Let me give you something," a man said.

Katniss recognized the bartender. He'd never been this friendly. Her gaze narrowed.

"I promise, it's a present. One of my regulars comes from Endor. They make the best Laru. I have a crate of these in my room. I thought you'd enjoy a bottle."

"Haymitch," Effie snapped. "You know it is against Fleet regulations to have drink of any sort on a ship! Why, Peeta could be fined! His ship could be taken away!"

Haymitch looked abashed.

"Maybe when we get back, Haymitch?" Peeta said quickly.

"But how will you get back to Earth?" Effie asked. "One kick of that and you'll be floating. Literally."

"Hmmm," Peeta said. "You're right. I didn't think of that."

"You could stay the night," Katniss said.

Both Effie and Haymitch stared at her. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Let's discuss this later," Effie said. "Time is off the essence. Get going, you two!"

*. *. *

Katniss's gaze locks with Peeta's. "Sure you're okay?" he repeats.

"Yes," Katniss says. "It's just -- " she gestures at their surroundings. "It's so pretty here."

"Wait till you see what's inside," Peeta says. He grips her hand. "You can do this, Katniss. You really can."

"Peeta, I'm -- " Katniss makes a fanning motion around her face. "Hot. I feel -- hot."

"What?" Peeta says.

"My heart -- " Katniss says, then stops abruptly.

Peeta places his right hand against her chest. She feels like she might explode through the roof.

"Katniss," he says, looking concerned. "Your heart's beating really fast. Do you want to lie down?"

She shakes her head. "It's just -- I've never been outside The Institute. Not in -- a long time."

" _Okaaay_ ," Peeta says. "We'll take it slow. Let's get you inside. If at any point you want to leave, we'll leave."


	16. THE PARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this chapter a bit. Shannon17 reminded me that Peeta had told Katniss about Annie, a few chapters ago. Thank you, Shannon17!

Katniss clings to Peeta's arm, just like one of those flowering vines that cover every imaginable surface. She can hardly breathe, the perfume of the flowers is so strong. Peeta keeps throwing concerned looks her way. "Are you all right?" he asks, for maybe the 10th time.

"Yes," she whispers. Peeta squeezes her hand.

What is he doing, Katniss thinks. How will she ever be able to go back to work. Now? She'll go mad.

"How long has this park been here?" she asks Peeta.

"Not very long," Peeta says. "Maybe half a century?"

Katniss wonders if there's a chance they'll return. The thought is so distracting, she almost stumbles.

"Let's sit down," Peeta says, indicating a nearby bench.

She shakes her head. Sit down? Waste precious minutes sitting down? Everywhere, such bright, vivid colors! If only someone had warned her. This park will be her ruin.

A man dressed all in white, with a badge on his chest, suddenly appears before them. He tells Katniss and Peeta that he is a guide, he can answer any of their questions about what they see. His gaze is so respectful that Katniss has to drop her eyes. This man has no idea what she really is, what she does for a living. If he knew, he would not address them in that way. His eyes would roam hungrily over her body, probably latching on her breasts, regardless of Peeta's presence. She is about to decline but Peeta is already accepting the man's offer, his voice full of gratitude. They resume their walk.

"How many people does it take to maintain a garden like this?" Peeta asks.

"Three," the man replies.

"Just three?" Katniss bursts out, then blushes deeply when the man fixes a curious gaze on her.

"Yes, everything is automated so there is actually very little physical labor involved. The irrigation is handled remotely, from the Center," the man says, gesturing somewhere to his left.

"That's amazing!" Peeta says.

"You seem to know something about plants," the man says, now turning his gaze on Peeta.

"I maintain a small garden on Earth," Peeta says. "I guess I'm one of the fortunate ones."

"Indeed!" the man says. "And what do you grow?"

"Just a few umm, vegetables."

"What is your occupation, sir?" the man asks.

"I'm a cargo pilot," Peeta says.

"How do YOU maintain your garden? Cargo pilots are among the hardest working."

"I have an assistant," Peeta says. "I've just hired her, in fact."

Katniss stares. Peeta has AN ASSISTANT? A 'her'? She remembers now -- he HAD mentioned it, a few weeks ago. She's being silly. Peeta wouldn't keep that a secret from her.

"That's good," the man says.

Peeta shrugs. "She needed a job, and I needed help."

Katniss turns her gaze back to the man; he's watching her, a curious look on his face. He says nothing, however. They resume their walk.

All too soon, it becomes time to return to the Institute. Katniss is silent. How long will she have to be a whore, Katniss thinks. She hopes Effie hasn't scheduled anything too soon.

Peeta docks his ship. She steals a glance at his face. His expression is grim. Katniss stretches out her hand and touches his cheek gently, with the tips of her fingers. She wishes she could say something, but she feels close to tears. _Don't make him pity you_ , she thinks.

Peeta takes one of her hands and presses it against his cheek.

 

 

Effie is waiting to greet them. "How was it, my dear?" Effie asks, looking at Katniss.

"It was wonderful," Katniss says, trying to keep her face blank.

"I'm so glad," Effie says. "Now, hurry and change. You look absolutely exhausted."

 

 


	17. BALANCING THE BOOKS

Effie goes over the books, again and again. No doubt about it. Clientele is declining. What could be the reason? Does she have a competitor she doesn't know about? She frowns, which normally she tries hard not to do because frown lines! 

She leans back and closes her eyes. That must be the reason. There's a new Institute. 

She looks at the schedule for the coming week, and almost immediately the frown returns to her face. Cato. Requesting Kat. But of course he would, the ass! The last girl she gave him had to walk around with shades, for one whole week, after. Not only that, she had to limit her activities to those that did not require clothes removal. Otherwise, the bruises would have been apparent, and nothing puts customers off more than an injured worker. She would love to ban him forever from the Institute. That she hasn't done it yet -- that she simply can't AFFORD to do it yet -- disturbs her greatly.

Effie stands and decides to pay a visit to the injured woman, Foxface. She was a beautiful red-head, one of her most popular. Effie had given the girl a full two weeks to recover. That would be enough time for the bruises to disappear. But the emotional scars -- the girl would never be the same.

Effie opens the door to Foxfire's room. She has a visitor. Effie should have known. Kat sits next to Foxfire's bed, holding the other woman's hand. 

"Effie!" she bursts out, and stands.

"Hello, my dear," Effie says, without breaking her stride. "It's very nice of you to visit your friend." Kat's been visiting Foxface every day. None of this is a surprise. "How," Effie asks Katniss, "has it been this week?"

"Fine," Katniss says, getting to her feet. Effie watches as Katniss pats Foxface's hand. "I'll be back."

Katniss slips past Effie and goes out the door. Effie watches the door close, then goes up to Foxface's bed. Foxface looks rather anxious.

"She is so kind, isn't she?" Effie says, taking the seat Katniss just vacated.

"Yes," Foxface murmurs. 

"Lower the sheet so I can examine your bruises," Effie says.

Foxface complies. Effie looks at the other woman, then lifts the sheet to cover her again. Her gesture is almost motherly.

"I think -- I think another two weeks," she says, slowly.

"Effie?" Foxface says. "I -- I can work. I'm almost healed. I'll be back to my old self in a few days, at the most. I can work!"

"My dear," Effie says, patting Foxface's hand. "Don't you worry your head about working. The most important thing for you now is rest."

I'll have to speak to Katniss, Effie thinks. She feels a sudden, sharp pang of regret.


	18. A VERY SPECIAL EVENT HOSTED BY THE INSTITUTE

"Hey, Peet, have you seen this?" Finnick booms into his ear. "Turn on your vid. Now."

"I'm busy," Peeta snarls. "I'm in the middle of a delivery."

"You have to see this," Finnick insists. "It's about Kitty."

Peeta stops. He immediately presses a control and the video on his dashboard comes to life. Finnick's waving something in front of him. "Announcement! Hey, big big party coming up at the Institute."

 _The Institute?_ Peeta thinks. _What?_

Finnick reads off a monitor:

 

**8 August, The Institute**

**A Very Special Event: Fashion Show & Auction**

**Featuring: A Naughty Ballet, with original music to be provided by The Musical Sensation, The B-469s**

**Featuring the Most Beautiful Women in the Galaxy (Too Many to Mention Individually)**

**For People Who Appreciate Quality Entertainment!**

**Ticket: 1000 Gold Coins**

**And the Chance to Enter a Very Special Drawing for the Grand Prize: Woman of Your Choice, for an Entire Week**

 

Peeta's gut twists in knots. No, it can't be!

"Where did you get that?" Peeta grits out.

"I'm on The Institute's Favored Clientele Distribution List. You mean -- you aren't? After all the time you spend there?" Finnick chuckled softly.

"I gotta go," Peeta says.

"What?" Finnick says. But he can't say anything more; Peeta cuts the transmission.

What is this? Why didn't Katniss mention it, the last time he saw her? Wait, that was a month ago. Has it really been a whole month since he's seen her? What is wrong with him?

His mother's eye operation had used up half his savings, and then paying Annie a proper salary had taken the other half. Damn it! His jaw tightened.

He's going, no matter what. But -- 1000 gold coins? FUCK! Where can he get his hands on that kind of money? And the event is less than a week away!

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Maybe he'll pull double shifts for the next week. Maybe he'll ask his boss for a loan. Say it's an emergency. Maybe he can -- let Annie go.

 

Katniss sits in her room, her heart pounding. She's the star of Effie's Naughty Ballet, and she's just caught sight of Cato in the audience. She knew he'd bid for her at the auction, and then she'd have to go with him because -- because Effie needed her to, of course.

She smiles grimly at herself in the mirror. Out there, she can hear the faint tittering of voices, applause. Effie has hired a couple of new girls, and she's trotting them out as teaser offerings.

Katniss wears a sun-yellow satin gown, trimmed at the neck with innumerable, tiny, white feathers. The gown and the feathers are a striking contrast to her dark hair. Jewels drip from her ears and weigh down her wrists. She wishes she could tear off all the finery.

There's a light tap at her door. Then, Effie's low voice: "Kitty? They're starting your cue. Mustn't keep our clients waiting!"

Katniss walks to the door on trembling legs. Slowly, she opens the door.

Effie looks appreciatively at her. "Oh, Kitty! You are absolutely gorgeous! You'll set the audience on fire!"

Katniss tries to smile but can't.

"Now, don't be nervous," Effie says, taking her hand. "I'm sure half the men there will fall in love with you the minute they lay eyes on you!"

Enobaria's still on stage when Katniss appears. She flashes her sharpened teeth, prompting delighted oohs and aahs. She's wearing pearl-grey egret feathers (The birds are rare, almost extinct -- Katniss wonders what Effie, or maybe Enobaria herself, had gone through to obtain them) over a grey silk gown.

Katniss's eyes wander vacantly over the crowd. She spots Cato, who is of course in the middle of the front row, looking at her expectantly. A few seats to his left is an older gentleman. Now, what was his name? George Raft? Something like that? She's had him a few times, and he's always been respectful. She's heard he owns the rights to half of the biggest mining planet in the Galaxy. If that's true, he's richer than Cato. Hopefully, he'll outbid him? Katniss flutters her eyelashes at the older gentleman, who colors and quickly shifts his gaze. _Dammit_! Her eyes continue to scan the room. She knows she'll have to work it tonight but anything's better than ending the night with Cato.

Now Enobaria's finishing up. She makes a deep bow to her audience. They clap enthusiastically. She throws Katniss a triumphant glance. Enobaria is nothing if not competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeta will get there, don't worry. He's just a little late.


	19. PEETA AND EFFIE HAVE THE TALK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is the best I could do today.
> 
> I'm inching toward a resolution, but it will be slow.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

As Katniss glances about the room -- looking, praying for a Savior, any Savior -- she sees him. She almost laughs because, she should have known. It's always been HIM.

He's standing at the back of the room, looking profoundly uneasy. HER PEETA. She didn't tell him because she didn't want to put him in that position. Always that position. It would bankrupt him. And besides, she can take care of herself. She's been doing it all these years. She didn't want to tell him that she was being dangled as a prize. For other men. She didn't want to hurt him.

_What -- what is he doing here? He shouldn't be here!_

"Effie -- " Katniss says. "Effie, I -- "

Effie follows the path of Katniss's gaze, and freezes.

Everyone in the room stands frozen. Enobaria, too.

Effie says, "Well, I never -- !" She pats Katniss's hand. "There, there, my dear. I'll take care of it."

Before Katniss can respond, Effie's on her way to the back of the room.

There's a low murmur of unease in the audience. People have noticed the look on Effie's face. Things are going to get interesting. A few of the people in the audience begin backing away from the stage. No one wants to be caught (photographed) at this auction. It wouldn't do for their reputations or careers.

"Mr. Mellark!" Effie says, when she's only a few feet away.

Peeta stands and waits. His eyes are a cold blue, now. His jaw is set.

"I didn't see your name on the guest list," Effie says. "There is an entry fee. Have you paid?"

"I have paid," Peeta says.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't see your name. Do you have a receipt?"

Peeta begins to pat the pockets of his jacket, but Effie halts him by putting a hand on his right arm. "No need for that. Walk with me a little, Mr. Mellark," she says, carefully steering him away from the stage.

"I -- I do have a ticket," Peeta says. "It's somewhere . . . if you'll just give me a moment."

By now, they've reached the corridor. "Hush! Do stop talking, Peeta!" she says, and tugs him through a narrow door. They're in a kind of office. But it's not Effie's, it's too plain, too narrow.

"I can't let her," Peeta says.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid it's not up to you, Peeta," Effie says. "I don't want to be unkind, but. I gave Katniss a choice. Do you think I enjoy seeing her preyed upon by the likes of Cato Firebreather? She is like a daughter to me!"

"She will never refuse you, you know that," Peeta grits out.

Effie says, "I suggest you walk away, Peeta. This is one battle you cannot win. Give it a few weeks and visit her again. You'll see, she'll be all right."

"I can't," Peeta says. "I have resources. I'm willing to -- "

"Shh, shh," Effie says, in her most soothing tone. "Put this episode out of your mind. Think of nothing."

Peeta looks down at the strange woman, and he does feel measurably more relaxed.

"This was a dream," Effie continues. "Where are you now, Peeta? You're at home. Safe at home." Effie pats his arm. "Yes, you've been very tired. Too much work. You needed this break. I'm sending you home now, all right?"

Peeta hesitates. Someone raps sharply on the door.

"Ah, Mr. Odair!" Effie says. "I've been expecting you! Would you be so kind and make sure Mr. Mellark gets home safely? I know this is a terrible imposition, but you are his friend. You would do that for a friend, wouldn't you, Mr. Odair?"

Peeta still stands rooted to the spot, as if he's not quite sure what he wants to do. He looks at the door and stares.

Effie whirls. It's not Finnick standing there, it's Katniss.

"Peeta," Katniss says. She stops to close the door behind her, then turns to face him, her chin held high. "You came. You didn't need to come."

Peeta gives a mirthless laugh. "I didn't NEED to? I don't know if you've noticed, Katniss, but I'm in love with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a couple of lines to the end instead of beginning a new chapter.


	20. FREEDOM COMES WITH A COST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I'm still trying to think how the rest of this scene will go. For now, here's what I have.

"Well?" Peeta says. "What do you say to that? I'm probably not the first of your clients to say they've fallen in love with you. But I don’t want anything else in exchange. I just want you to know." He looks at her, desperately wanting her to say something. But Katniss stands there frozen. She can't speak.

"Peeta," Effie says, softly. She pats his shoulder. "It's all right. Why don't we leave Katniss alone for a minute. This is all so -- so surprising. Really, what a time to make such an announcement! Why don't we go to the bar and I'll order you a drink. In fact, you can have as many drinks as you want. On the house."

Peeta doesn't move. He fastens his gaze on Katniss and says, softly, "Please, say something."

Katniss bites her lip and lowers her gaze. Peeta's face reddens. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I mean -- "

"Peeta," Effie interjects. "She is of course deeply honored by your confession of love. You're a good man. Everyone can see. Now, let's go to the bar."

Peeta turns to follow Effie. Suddenly, Katniss says, "Wait."

He turns back, his eyes shining with hope, with love. Katniss puts a shaky hand to her forehead. What is she thinking? Has she lost her mind?

"You love me," she says, quietly.

“Katniss – “ Effie says, instantly able to read the younger woman’s face. “Remember.”

Katniss takes a deep breath. Peeta has been on her mind for the past few months. She constantly compares him to the men she has known (She won’t think of Gale. No she won’t).

Katniss says, “Are you telling me the truth?”

Peeta says, “Yes. I would never lie to you, Katniss.”

And then Katniss feels that strange, inner stirring. It’s as if there’s something growing inside her, dividing and multiplying. She feels it. It’s somewhere in her chest, round and hard. She can feel it, sucking the air out of her lungs. It’s as if she’s been asleep, for years. And now she’s waking up.

“Katniss,” Effie says again. “Remember your obligations.”

But Katniss knows what she has to say.

“I’m sorry, Effie,” she says. This is not something she will negotiate with her FORMER employer. She will block all discussion over this one point. She will insist on her right to be loved by this man.

She believes Peeta.

Effie’s face is ashen. “It is time, Kitty,” she says.

Peeta turns toward Katniss, reaches for her hands.

“You signed a contract,” Effie says.

Katniss turns toward Peeta. “Let’s go,” she says.

 

How long does it take for them to get outside? Katniss doesn't know. Peeta keeps a firm hold of her hand; it's as if she is under a spell. She wonders how she came to be in this situation once again -- putting all her trust in a man. There is something about the promises. She needs them; they're like a drug.

Gale trapped her with his expert hands, his promises wound themselves around her like silk. Once caught in his web (a web of lies), she couldn't move. And then he sucked her dry.

She resolved never to put her trust in another man, ever again. But here she is again. What is Peeta doing to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've decided this chapter CAN'T be the ruination of Effie. She'll rebound.
> 
> What's harder for me to work out is how Katniss's after-life will go, now that she goes with Peeta. It's not going to be a bed of roses, for sure.


End file.
